


Lost boys group chat

by Soonhooney



Series: Teva's boredom freewrites [1]
Category: GOT7, SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Choi Hansol | Vernon, Alpha Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Alpha Im Jaebum | JB, Alpha Jackson Wang, Alpha Kim Mingyu, Alpha Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, Alpha Kim Taehyung | V, Alpha Kwan Soonyoung, Alpha Min Yoongi | Suga, Alpha Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Beta Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Dark, Drug Abuse, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Female Xu Ming Hao | The8, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Minor Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Boo Seungkwan, Omega Jeon Jungkook, Omega Jeon Wonwoo, Omega Kim Seokjin | Jin, Omega Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Omega Mark Tuan, Omega Park Jimin, Omega Park Jinyoung | Jr., Omega Yoon Jeonghan, Other, Pregnant Jeon Jungkook, Pregnant Kim Seokjin | Jin, Pregnant Park Jimin, References to Drugs, Slow Burn, Sorry i tried to different on the last two but i just couldn't
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-01-05 02:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12181233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soonhooney/pseuds/Soonhooney
Summary: A/B/O groupchat between GOT7, BTS, and SVT.It used to be different, but I decided to redo it and change it up so it's new and improved!





	1. I'm not in class I swear

**Author's Note:**

> BTS:  
> Taehyung- V  
> Yoongi- AgustD  
> Jimin- Chimchim  
> Namjoon- Rapmoster  
> Jin- Mother  
> Hoseok- J-Hope  
> Jungkook- BabiKookie
> 
> SEVENTEEN:  
> Jeonghan- J.eonghan  
> Seuncheol- Scoups  
> Joshua- Jisooschrist  
> Jihoon- Woozi  
> Soonyoung- Hoshi  
> Seokmin- DK  
> Chan- Dino/전한의 아기  
> Vernon- verno  
> Seungkwan- DivaBoo  
> Jun- junhi  
> Minghao- THE8  
> Mingyu- Giantno  
> Wonwoo- wonemo
> 
>  
> 
> GOT7:  
> JB- JB  
> Jinyoung- JR  
> Mark- Markie  
> Jackson- JACKSON!!!  
> BamBam- BamBam  
> Youngjae- young1  
> Yugyeom- Yugyeom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey since you all seemed to like it, here's the new chappy

 

Lost boys group chat

1.29.18

#  **_3:43pm, Monday_ **

 

 **_[ V has added- AgustD, Chimchim, Rapmonster, Mother, J-Hope, BabiKookie, J.eonghan, Scoups, Jisooschrist, Woozi, Hoshi, DK, Dino, verno, DivaBoo, junhi, THE8, Giantno, wonemo, JB, JR, Markie, JACKSON!!!, BamBam, young1, Yugyeom ]_ ** **_  
_ **

**_[V has named the groupchat; Help ]_ ** **_  
_ **

**_  
_** **_  
_** **V** ** _:_** can someone tell me how to get home??? please??? **_  
_**

**Jisooschrist:** Tae what is this?

 

 **Mother:** Tae where are you? You can’t just ask where you are w/ no directions.

 

 **V:** How the hell am I supposed to know?! That’s why im asking u

 

 **Mother:** KIM TAEHYUNG

 

 **junhi:** Hey is that jimin?

 

 **Chimchim:** OMG JUN?! We haven’t talked since freshment year of high school!

 

 **junhi:** Now we’re freshmen in college, sooo long! So dif too! I got a bf

 

 **Chimchim:** NO WAY WHOOOOO!!!

 

 **THE8:** me

 

 **V:** wait jimin you know jun? an jun do you know minghao

 

 **wonemo:** I can tell the only reason I’ll talk in this chat is to correct you idiot’s grammar.

 

 **Giantno:** The only reason?

 

 **DivaBoo:** lol mingyu rejected

 

 **verno:** SEUNGKWAN?!

 

 **verno:** FROM MY MUSIC CLASS?!

 

 **DivaBoo:** wHat vernon? holy, like shit tae you know a lot of people

 

 **V:** duh. Like duh

 

 **young1:** Ok can I leave?

 

 **V:** NO! I need help

 

 **AgustD:** some fuck just ran passed my room yelling, “Where the fuck am I?!” and idky but that made my day

 

 **Woozi:** you heard that too? I thought I was imagining that

 

 **AgustD:** Nah I heard that

 

 **J-Hope:** hey

 

 **AgustD:** JHOOPPPEEE

 

 **J-Hope:** Yoongi, you heard about the rap battle coming up?

 

 **AgustD:** No what about it?

 

 **V:** I found the library

 

 **V:** This will be you’re 5th battle this year right? i wanna join!!!

 

 **J-Hope:** taetae you have to rap

 

 **V:** I know!!

 

 **AgustD:** Hobi stop being nice, Tae no you can’t bc u suck. But Namjoon, JB, Hobi, and Vernon!

 

 **Rapmonster:** Present

 

 **JB:** Yup

 

 **J-Hope:** Yeah?

 

 **verno:** ai

 

 **AgustD:** You should come over, we need to get started on it

 

 **verno:** I mean im free im american, we always free

 

 **Jisooschrist:** Hey- shut up

 

 **DivaBoo:** guyyyyssssss,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 

 **DK:** What do you want Boo

 

 **DivaBoo:** MINGYUUUUUUU! I WANT SOME PANCAKES!

 

 **Giantno:** Wonwoo, have you eaten today?

 

 **wonemo:** What is eating when it’s time to study?

 

 **DivaBoo:**  Ok fine ignore me for ur bf i get it..

 

 **J.eonghan:** HEy! Eat

 

 **Mother:** not my child, but eat darling

 

 **JR:** Agreeddd

 

 **Giantno:** boo on ur way over, pick up the ones who wanna eat.

 

 **DivaBoo:** How do you know I’m not taking the subway?

 

 **J-Hope:** Boo, you take my car everywhere, even if you can just walk.

 

 **DivaBoo:** u speak no lies

 

 **J-Hope:** When I ever lie tho?

 

 **DivaBoo:** All the time sweetie….

 

 **AgustD:** Namjoon send me the fucking file containing all of ur mother fucking songs I need insiration

 

 **Chimchim:** Yoongi don’t cuss!

 

 **Jisooschrist:** Or ill make u + to the swear jar

 

 **Jisooschrist:** i mean omg cookie and channie are in here. i swear to me

 

 **Dino:** Wait ur allowed to swear?!

 

 **Giantno:** Tae you can join me Seungcheol, Wonwoo, Markson and Jihoon if you wanna rap with us!

 

 **V:** REALLY?!!!

 

 **V:** Ill do my best!

 

 **wonemo:** *Seungcheol, Wonwoo, Markson, Jihoon and I

 

 **Giantno:** sorry

 

 **Markie:** Bboom Bboom by momoland is the only thing keeping me from loosing my shit

 

 **JR:** Mark what’s wrong?

 

 **JACKSON!!!:** Mark dont go rogue

 

 **Markie:** I hate studying, ive been doing it for FOUR MOTHER FUCKING HOURS I AM AT MY LIMIT!   


**Woozi:** same tho. music has me dying

 

 **THE8:** tbh tho that’s ur own fault for taking xtra cred hoonie, i told u not to.

 

 **RM:** black bear be life

 

 **Mother:** tru

 

 **Mother:** my children, i have pancakes, do you want some:?

 

 **V:** si

 

 **junhi:** That sentence makes me wanna cum, may i have some

 

 **Jisooschrist:** HEYYYYY PG!!!

 

 **Mother:** if you want some tell me and start heading over

 

 **V:** omw

 

 **Mother:** tae pick up some pb&j sOMEONE ATE IT ALLL

 

 **J-Hope:** me…

 

 **BamBam:** any u heard closer by Lemaitre?

 

 **V:** omg that song is so good and idk what it’s sayin!!

 

 **Hoshi:** me af tho

 

 **J.eonghan:** There’s our lovely cute sweet alpha

 

 **Hoshi:** ….. What do you need?

 

 **J.eonghan:** who said i wanted anything other then to greet my child?

 

**_[ Dino has changed J.eonghan’s name to fakemum ]_ **

 

 **fakemum:** THE BETRAYALLLLLL

 

**_[ fakemum has changed Dino’s name to 전한의 아기 ]_ **

 

 **전한의 아기:** noooooo plz no

 

 **fakemum:** liars need to get punished

 

 **fakemum:** cheolie change my name back

 

 **SCoups:** im so sorry

 

**_[ SCoups has changed fakemum’s name to Mum ]_ **

 

 **전한의 아기:** uuughhhhhh i am sorry mummmmm

 

 **Mum:** good

 

 **Mother:** i have 4,000 pancakes

 

 **Giantno:** why do u have so many?

 

 **Mother:** my heat is in a week and the kitchen is paying 4 it.

 

 **RM:** he stress cooks.

 

 **RM:** jin you’ll be fine, you’ll have the apartment to yourself and I swear I won’t come home until jimin and jk confirm ur heat is over, we’re bffs i’d nev do that to you

 

 **Mother:** no i’m just sad i won’t get to see my babies

 

 **BabiKookie:** Don’t worry to much, i need the break

 

 **Mother:** :’(

 

 **RM:** you made him cry kookie!

 

 **Mother:** im crying over 4,000 pancakes what is my life?!?!?!

 

 **BabiKookie:** i didn’t mean it mean! I just though mayby you would want a break from me too, i know i get to be to much

 

 **Mother:** Kookie noooooooooo you’re amazing

 

 **BabiKookie:** plz dont lie

 

 **Yugyeom:** jk no u r

 

 **BabiKookie:** jin im on ur stair well

 

 **BamBam:** smooth af

 

 **BamBam:** yugyeom ur name is so lame

 

 **Yugyeom:** I like it….

 

 **junhi:** guys hurry up and get here, i want to eat those pancakes, i wanna cheat on ming 4 them

 

 **THE8:** wow

 

 **Woozi:** yoongi says to save us some, bc the rap battle on friday we need to take every minute getting ready

 

 **RM:** ill be there l8r tonight

 

 **Woozi:** kk

 

 **Mum:** if your grades suffer from this no more staying up late or doing rap battles

 

 **AgustD:** I am a grown ass man

 

 **Mother:** :|

 

 **AgustD:** that is afraid of Kim Seokjin, my grades won’t suffer praise Jesus

 

 **Jisooschrist:** *jisoos

 

 **verno:** stfu josh

 

 **Jisooschrist:** I dedicate my life to my lord and savior Jisoos Christ and this is the thanks I get?!

 

 **verno:** did i fucking as 4 ur crusty ass memes

 

 **DivaBoo:** he uses memes as much as minghao and jun fuck

 

 **THE8:** that’s a lot…..

 

 **DivaBoo:** wanna know what they have in common?

 

 **verno:** i smell a roast

 

 **DivaBoo:** no one wants to hear about either of them

 

 **DK:** seungkwan ur just jelly u haven’t had a fuck in a year

 

 **verno:** damn, that long?!

 

 **DivaBoo:** actually longer im dying someone needs to fuck me rn

 

 **verno:** ok ill do it

 

 **DivaBoo:** omg ahhh DivaBoo.exe has shut down

 

**[ DivaBoo Has left the chat ]**

**[ verno has added DivaBoo to the chat ]**

 

 **DivaBoo:** jisoo is it to late for me to become a nun?

 

 **Jisooschrist:** for you? Yes

 

 **DivaBoo:** I’ll have you know I am a virgin.

 

 **Jisooschrist:** doubtful

 

 **DivaBoo:** boi fite me

 

 **JACKSON!!!:** I have the pop corn

 

 **Markie:** Jackson I’m lonely will you pleaseeee come get me i want pancakes so baaddd

 

 **JACKSON!!!:** yeah I was going to get you anyway

 

_**[ J-Hope has taken a screenshot of the chat. ]** _

 

 **J-Hope:** I am a slut for yaoi.

 

 **JACKSON!!!:** do i wanna know?

 

 **AgustD:** NO!!   


**Woozi:** NO!   


**junhi:** i fucking love yaoi, speaking of dick sucking, ming wanna come suck mine?

 

 **THE8:** No you said you would cheat on me for pancakes

 

 **junhi:** I didn’t mean it mean it

 

 **THE8:** still hurt

 

 **junhi:** i would never ever think of giving my families name to a pancake

 

 **THE8:** eh?

 

 **junhi:** I asked your parents they’re ok with it… i was gonna take you on a date, but i couldn’t keep it in.

 

 **THE8:** you’re offering to mate me?!!?!?!?

 

 **junhi:** have been since i met u   


_**[ J-Hope has taken a screenshot of the chat ]** _

 

 **J-Hope:** awwww

 

 **BabiKookie:** do uou bitches want fucking pancakes or not, bc jin isn’t letting us eat until everyone get here’

 

 **J-Hope:** so mean to your hyung!

 

 **junhi:** we’re coming.

 

 **junhi:** and so is minghao

  
**Jisooschrist:** you fucking pervert! also jungkook watch your tongue!

 

 **THE8:**  that's what i told jun a bit ago

 

 **Jisooschrist:** you know what?!

 

**[ Jisooschrist has removed THE8 and junhi from the groupchat ]**

 

 **Jisooschrist:** doing the work of christ

 

 **BabiKookie:** Get ur asses over here and stop texting, this omega fucking wants pancakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any ideas or anything you want in the fic, please comment below.


	2. Nigel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTS:  
> Taehyung- V  
> Yoongi- AgustD/Nigel  
> Jimin- Chimchim  
> Namjoon- Rapmoster  
> Jin- Mother  
> Hoseok- J-Hope  
> Jungkook- BabiKookie
> 
> SEVENTEEN:  
> Jeonghan- J.eonghan  
> Seungcheol- Scoups  
> Joshua- Jisooschrist  
> Jihoon- Woozi  
> Soonyoung- Hoshi  
> Seokmin- DK  
> Chan- Dino/전한의 아기  
> Vernon- verno  
> Seungkwan- DivaBoo  
> Jun- junhi  
> Minghao- THE8  
> Mingyu- Giantno  
> Wonwoo- wonemo/Lit king
> 
>  
> 
> GOT7:  
> JB- JB  
> Jinyoung- JR  
> Mark- Markie  
> Jackson- JACKSON!!!  
> BamBam- BamBam  
> Youngjae- young1  
> Yugyeom- Yugyeom

 

Lost boys group chat

2.2.18

 

 

> * * *
> 
> * * *
> 
> * * *
> 
> # **_11:20am, Tuesday_**

 

 ** _GROUP CHAT:_** _unnamed_

 **[ JACKSON!!! Has added** **THE8 and junhi to the chat ]**

 

 **AgustD:** we have had no fucking sleep i am slowly dying

 

 **Woozi:** omg no sleep club

 

 **J.eonghan:** omg jihoon not getting enough sleep can make you have an early heat hoonie

 

 **Woozi:** it’s fine

 

 **AgustD:** any ways he got his big brother to defend him

 

 **Woozi:** omg yoongi! Shhhhh

 

 **Hoshi:** you’re brothers?!

 

 **Woozi:** yeah how else would an alpha and omega be able to house together without being mated?

 

 **Hoshi:** i didn’t think of thatt

 

 **AgustD:** don’t ever procreate

 

 **Mother:** yoongi dont be mean!

 

 **Mother:** but it is kind of common sense…

 

 **Hoshi:** *-*

 

 **Hoshi:** T-T

 

 **Woozi:** hey stop being mean to Soonyoung!

 

 **Hoshi:** :) :)

 

 **Woozi:** Don't get ur hopes up. I just don't wanna hear us talk about such a stupid topic anymore

 

 **Hoshi:** eh?!  I see how it is!  

 

 **junhi:** pls shut up Hoshi

 

 **Hoshi:** I am ur hyung!!

 

 **verno:** shut it

 

 **Hoshi:** FATHER!!  THEYRE BEING MEAN!

 

 **AgustD:** yo!!

 

 **AgustD:** who has a goodvoice i can use?! Jihoon is sick so I won't let him sing. He can't risk hurting himself

 

 **Jisooschrist:** i dont like to toot my own horn

 

 **DivaBoo:** good bc u suck.  Hyung i can come over rn if you want me to sing?

 

 **verno:** OH SHIT SHOTS FIRED!

 

 **THE8:** Vernon stfu

 

 **verno:** sorry Ming

 

 **THE8:** ugh. I hate everything

 

 **junhi:** even me?!  ;P

 

 **THE8:** you've made my day hell Jun

 

 **junhi:** ;P how would that be?  ;P

 

 **wonemo:** that is to much usage of the ‘;P’ as lit king you are no longer allowed to use it for today

 

 **junhi:** speaking of today. What'd I do that? Made ur day sooooooooo bad?

 

 **THE8:** you were to rough! I'm a fragile being!

 

 **junhi:** not what u were saying last night

 

 **Jisooschrist:** as chat innocence moderator i refuse to let this line of convo continue!

 

**[ Young1 has changed wonemo’s name to Lit King ]**

 

 **Young1:** yo yo yo!  Wazzup bitches?!

 

 **Markie:** at least someone is in a good mood

 

 **Markie:** I'm slowly dying

 

 **Markie:** I hate everything

 

 **JACKSON!!!:** can I tell them?!

 

 **JR:** tell us what?!?!?

 

 **JACKSON!!!:** imma do it

 

 **Markie:** if you do I'll kick you.

 

 **JACKSON!!!:** idc. MARK AND I ARE DATING!!!

 

 **Markie:** ffs

 

 **Markie:** you're sleeping outside

 

 **전한의 아기:** lol

 

 **전한의 아기:** So how are you guys today?

 

 **Giantno:** have you guys ever heard of the concrete bird?!!?!?!

 

 **Lit King:** no not again. It’s to sad Gyu

 

 **Young1:** tbh im actually interested in this…

 

 **Giantno:** here’s the news article ; [ https://gizmodo.com/nigel-the-bird-found-dead-next-to-the-concrete-partner-1822655398 ](https://gizmodo.com/nigel-the-bird-found-dead-next-to-the-concrete-partner-1822655398)

 

 **THE8:** Omg that’s so saddddddd :’’’(

 

 **AgustD:** Tag yourself I’m Nigel

 

**[ Young1 has changed AgustD’s name to Nigel ]**

 

 **Young1:** I take being able to name everyone.

 

 **verno:** I can deal w/ that.

 

 **verno:** also anyone heard lip & hip?

 

 **junhi:** ffs everyone has heard lip & hip

 

 **Jisooschrist:** tis a sinful bop

 

 **DivaBoo:** STONE BIRD AHHHHHHHH SO SAD   


**Mum:** ok i get lip & hip is good, but curious by hayley kiyoko is a BOP

 

 **verno:** that’s an english song

 

 **BabiKookie:** I DON’T UNDERSTAND IT BUT THAT’S A FUCKING GOOD ASF SONG

 

 **Nigel:** who tf puts “asf” it’s AF

 

 **BabiKookie:** ffs omg didn’t we have this fight the other day

 

 **Nigel:** well v obs you didn’t learn anything from it

 

 **Mother:** no fighting im not in the mood

 

 **Nigel:** who pissed in your cheerios

 

 **Mother:** watch it min yoongi

 

 **Nigel:** Sorry mother

 

 **Woozi:** Yoongi it’s 12:30 we had a 10 min break lets get back at this

 

 **DK:** heyyyyyyyyyyyy

 

 **DivaBoo:** heyyyyyyyyyy

 

 **Hoshi:** heyyyyyyyyyyyy

 

 **Woozi:** oh gods

 

**[ Woozi and Nigel has muted the chat ]**

 

 **Hoshi:** I see how it is. DK, Boo let's make our own chat

 

 **DK:** yeah for only awesome ppl! BOOSEOKSOON!!!

 

 **Lit King:** guess you guys can’t make that chat then

 

 **DivaBoo:** you know i’m just sitting here, bbq sauce on my titties, not wanting this abuse.

 

**[ Lit King has kicked DivaBoo out of the chat ]**

 

 **Lit King:** No need to thank me

 

 **DK:** rude

 

**[ DK has added DivaBoo to the chat ]**

 

 **DivaBoo:** First off, fuck you.

 

 **Jisooschrist:** language

 

 **Mother:** Took the words right out my mouth

 

 **Mother:** I actually have a joke that would go good right here

 

**[ Rapmonster has kicked Mother out of the chat ]**

 

 **Rapmonster:** your welcome

 

 **V:** betrayed by your own mate

 

 **Rapmonster:** you know just bc you guys say we’re a couple doesn’t ever mean that we actually are one right?

 

 **V:** father likes to pretend he isn’t our father

 

 **Chimchim:** very true

 

 **Rapmonster:** Stop saying i’m ur dad! Like it’s disrespectful to your real fathers

 

 **JR:** im not even in your pack and I can tell youre v obs the pack dad

 

 **Chimchim:** see! Thx jinyoung

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

  


**{Private chat between AgustD and Chimchim}**

 

 **AgustD:** You have been eating, right?

 

 **Chimchim:** Im a grown omega!

 

 **Chimchim:** but no

 

 **AgustD:** i s2g if you don’t eat I will come over and make you eat!

 

 **Chimchim:** notm hungry ;P

* * *

* * *

* * *

  


Yoongi growls, shocking his brother who was so absorbed in his work he probably wouldn’t have noticed it if it didn’t come from his gentle and caring brother. Yoongi stands up and says, “Jihoon, keep working if you like, but I’ve somewhere to be, so I don’t blame you if you want to go and hang with someone. I’ll be back sometime around 9 so don’t worry about me.”

 

He grabs Jihoon’s head, giving a small gentle peck to his forehead, before making his way to the door.

 

Jihoon stares after him, blank look on his face. He looks at the time 12:57am where is his brother going that he’ll be gone for so long? He sighs and turns back to work, best not to question his older brother.

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

  
  


Yoongi wasn’t joking, he takes health very seriously, especially after his brother… best not to go places like that. Yoongi is a pessimist at heart. He’s always been. When he was younger his brain would jump to worst conclusions, but as he got older he developed a way not to do that.

In AA they tell you to fake it until you make it, and that’s just what Yoongi decided to do.

Yoongi gets on a bus and rides over to Jimin’s apartment. Yoongi and Jihoon live with Hoseok, but he had work today and took his car. Yoongi hates public transportation with a burning passion, but his hatred won't sway his care for his friends.

People stare at him weird. He gets why. Since he's an alpha, he should be tall and tan and manly. But if Yoongi were to be honest, he's kind of the opposite. He's shorter than the average alpha, but still taller then Jimin (in his books that's all that matters) he barely goes outside, so he's kind of pale. Of course, when he and Jihoon go out with friends to the beach, they both get tanned (Yoongi more so) but since they both hate people, they stay inside unless necessary. And as for manly, well… he loves basketball, but hates being active. What can he say? He loves sleep!

 

Yoongi looks at his phone, and decides to unmute the group chat.

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

#  **_1:00pm, Tuesday_ **

 

 ** _GROUP CHAT:_** _unnamed_

 

**[ Nigel has unmuted the chat ]**

 

 **DivaBoo:** FFS I HAVE THE BETTER ASS!

 

 **V:** UM NO HAVE YOU SEEN JIMMINIE’S ASS???

 

 **Nigel:** please don't talk about him that way

 

 **Chimchim:** that's what I've been saying for like the past five minutes!!

 

 **Nigel:** you guys are idiots…

 

**[ Woozi has unmuted the chat ]**

 

 **Woozi:** I mean it's a no brainer! I have the best ass

 

 **Nigel:** omg… Jihoon! Don't join in on this!

 

 **DivaBoo:** no, like ok have you seen Wonwoo’s ass? He also has a good one. Not as good as mine

 

 **Giantno:** I can get behind the first bit of that, it's true. Not so much the second half tho

 

 **Hoshi:** ♡^♡ BUT WOOZI HAS THE BEST ASS ♡^♡

 

 **Nigel:** DON'T TALK ABOUT MY BROTHER LIKE THAT!!

 

 **Hoshi:** >_< BUT IT'S TRUE

 

 **Nigel:** I'll have you know I'm on my way to Jimin's, and guess who lives an apartment down from him??? U so I would stop

 

 **Hoshi:** T○T I can't… I try my best not to lie

 

 **Woozi:** if you don't stop I'll come over myself and kick your ass Kwon Soonyoung

 

 **Hoshi:** ^♡^ really????

 

 **Hoshi:** °○° JIHOON HAS THE BEST ASS!!!

 

 **Woozi:** that's it!

 

 **Hoshi:** waitt…..

 

 **Woozi:** death waits for no one

* * *

 

Yoongi lets out a snort, his little brother is so cute

 

* * *

 

 **Hoshi:** no not that

 

 **Hoshi:** Why is Yoongi going over to Jimin’s?

 

 **Nigel:** none of u gd business

 

**[ Rapmonster added Mother to the chat ]**

 

 **Mother:** no I do agree…. What's going on between u two

 

 **Mother:** COULD IT BE…

 

 **Mother:** NOOOO!!! AHHG NO WAY! YOU TWO ARE FIBALLY DATING

 

 **Mother:** JIMMINIE YOU HAVE WANTWD THIS FOR SO LONG I'M CRYING

 

 **Chimchim:** wtf no!!! No no!!!

 

 **Nigel:** ahh just *-*

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

Yoongi turns his phone off. Blushing like a madman. He slips it into his pocket and gets off at the next stop. Looking up at Jimin's apartment, like a man looking at death.

 

He sets up the stairs. But is pushed aside when someone comes running down the hallway. “SORRY!” They yell, looking back briefly. Yoongi laughs, of course his brother would beat him here. He’s short, but he’s a fast little fucker.

 

Yoongi continues up the stairs, letting out a snort as he hears Soonyoung letting out squeals of fear.

 

Yoongi arrives at Jimin’s door, just as a loud bang sounds from down stairs. He’s worried, but then he hears Jihoon yell, “Kwon Soonyoung you know I’m to short to reach you when you koala hug me!” Yoongi lets out a snort and reaches for Jimin’s doorknob.

 

“PARK JIMIN! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF YOUR ROOM I AM GOING TO FORCE FEED YOU!”

 

“KINKY!”

 

Yoongi’s face burned red.

 

He broke through the door easily.

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

  
  


A floor down Soonyoung and Jihoon both hear the door splinter. They shared a look and laughed, kissing each other lovingly. They snuggled on Soonyoung’s bed, listening as Yoongi actually did force feed Jimin.

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

#  **_1:39pm, Tuesday_ **

 

 ** _GROUP CHAT:_** _unnamed_

 

 **Woozi:** it's a good Tuesday for once

* * *

* * *

* * *

  
The chat was silent, because no one knew what to say. They didn't know what Jihoon needed to hear, but these worries weren't needed, because Jihoon didn't need to hear anything but his secret mate’s heart beat in his ear as he slowly faded asleep.


	3. Good bye g7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead... is anyone still reading lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTS:  
> Taehyung- V  
> Yoongi- AgustD/Nigel  
> Jimin- Chimchim  
> Namjoon- Rapmoster  
> Jin- Mother  
> Hoseok- J-Hope  
> Jungkook- BabiKookie
> 
> SEVENTEEN:  
> Jeonghan- J.eonghan /Mum  
> Seungcheol- Scoups  
> Joshua- Jisooschrist  
> Jihoon- Woozi  
> Soonyoung- Hoshi/Spoonyoung  
> Seokmin- DK  
> Chan- Dino/전한의 아기/ Squidward  
> Vernon- verno  
> Seungkwan- DivaBoo  
> Jun- junhi  
> Minghao- THE8  
> Mingyu- Giantno  
> Wonwoo- wonemo/Lit King
> 
>  
> 
> GOT7:  
> JB- JB  
> Jinyoung- JR  
> Mark- Markie  
> Jackson- JACKSON!!!  
> BamBam- BamBam  
> Youngjae- young1  
> Yugyeom- Yugyeom

 

#  **_2:11am, Wednesday_ **

 

 ** _G_** ** _ROUP CHAT:_** _unnamed_

 

 **DK:** ok but what if we actually made BOOSEOKSOON a thing???

 

 **Mum:** Seokmin go to bed you need sleep

 

 **V:** I mean I can't sleep, I just hit the good shit

 

 **V:** bandanna be goodoooddd

 

 **Nigel:** ok

 

 **Mother:** KIM TAEHYUNG

 

 **V:** Did I leave the toilet seat up?

 

 **Mother:** ugh it's to early. Jeonghan is right go to sleep

 

 **DK:** OK….

* * *

 

#  **_9:11am, Wednesday_ **

 

 ** _GROUP CHAT:_** _unnamed_

 

 **verno:** 911

 

 **Jisooschrist:** thx bush

 

 **Nigel:** to early

 

 **Woozi:** no sleep

 

 **Rapmonster:** send help

 

 **DivaBoo:** I have been awake forever

 

 **Mum:** go back to sleep!

  


* * *

 

**_9:13am, Wednesday_ **

 

_{DK HAS MADE A GROUPCHAT}_

 

 ** _GROUP CHAT:_** _unnamed_

 

_[ DK added Hoshi and DivaBoo to the groupchat ]_

 

 **_[_ ** **DK has named the groupchat BOOSEOKSOON ]**

 

 **DK:** ok I did it

 

 **Hoshi:** yazzz

 

 **DivaBoo:** omggg I am in luv

 

 **Hoshi:** fr same asf

 

 **DK:** *af

 

 **Hoshi:** someone has been spending to much time w/ Min Yoongi

 

 **DK:** I mean I've not been but I know someone who’s been sleeping w/ his brother…. >;P

 

 **DivaBoo:** what?! SINCE WHEN HAS THIS BEEN GOING ON? HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN SLEEPING WITH JIHOON?!

 

 **DK:** lol well I heard that it's been happening since May of last year…

 

 **DK:** by heard I mean snuck into Jihoon’s room, stole his journal and read it before returning it

 

 **DivaBoo:** ok 1. OMG AHHHH SOONYOUNG WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!?! 2. He keeps a diary???

 

 **Hoshi:** 1\. I didn't tell you bc I knew once you knew everyone in our pack would know. Then everyone in our allied packs… which means Yoongi

 

 **Hoshi:** 2, idk but thx now I have to read it

 

 **DK:** dont! Invasion of privacy and trust! Be a good person

 

 **DivaBoo:** fuck being a good person, fucking read that shit and share it w/ us

 

 **Hoshi:** I'm torn… Actually no I'm not

 

 **Hoshi:** my choice is…

 

 **Hoshi:** to read it

 

 **DK:** SOONYOUNG!

 

 **Hoshi:** it's fine. I'll read it and leave

 

 **DK:** Rip

 

 **DivaBoo:** wait Seokmin didn't you read it?

 

 **DK:** it's not an invasion of privacy from me bc I'm not described in there from secret fantasies. I'm just a footnote, you're the main character

 

 **Hoshi:** is that supposed to make me not wanna read it?

 

 **DivaBoo:** so did he like put in secret wet dreams in there?

 

 **DivaBoo:** Also is it the journal the lit teacher makes us do?

 

 **DK:** Yee, does she read it? Bc I only write grocery lists in there.

 

 **DivaBoo:** I describe what I think ppl’s dicks would look like

 

 **Hoshi:** where does he hide it?

 

 **DK:** I'M NOT TELLING!!!

 

 **Hoshi:** Oh shit

 

 **DivaBoo:** he's been caught

  


9:23am

 ** _GROUP CHAT:_** _unnamed_

  


**DK:** | **_____|** here lies my ded bitch Soonyoung

 

 **BamBam:** what happened? Also hey wassup? I just now decided to check up on you losers.

 

 **Young1:** we feel the love -_-

 

 **Lit King:** ok I say no more emojis

 

 **Mother:** why's Soonyoung dead?

 

 **Nigel:** ….

 

 **Mother:** what did you do?

 

 **Nigel:** me? Nothing, my brother tho, if I had a heart, it would beat with pride

 

 **Young1:** I honestly like how you go from : I'm so emo. To : I'm emo

 

 **Nigel:** how could I tell what you were saying even tho it was the same thing?

 

 **Young1:** I live with Jackson, who goes from WhiteBoyTM to WhiteBoiTM

 

 **JACKSON!!!:** not true!

 

 **Nigel:** i see

 

 **Mother:** you never did answer me

 

 **Nigel:** Soonyoung read his journal

 

 **Mum:** KWON SOONYOUNG! I thought we already went over this, don't read other people's journals

 

 **Hoshi:** Hey in my defense…. I was not expecting there to be print out of memes in there

 

 **Woozi:** omfg, that is why I didn't allow people to read it. It's really just print outs of memes.

 

 **DK:** Did you get a new journal?

 

 **Woozi:** Did you read my last one?

 

 **DK:** Its not an invasion of privacy from me bc I'm not really mentioned. Plus I never told anyone what I read, I was looking for the meme printouts!

 

 **전한의 아기:** I need some memes pls send them am v sad

 

**Woozi: [it's a picture saying how you go through life wanting to die but don't want to hurt ur friends and family so you wait for a bus to hit you. With Squidward looking smad]**

 

 **전한의 아기:** I relate to much

 

**[ Yugyeom has changed 전한의 아기’s name to Squidward ]**

 

 **Squidward:** thx ig

 

 **Mum:** WHO HURT MY BABY!

 

 **Squidward:** Hannie calm down, it's just bc no one remembered to bring me ice cream

 

 **Mum:** Oh baby

 

 **SCoups:** he just left

 

 **SCoups:** speaking of our children, SPOONYOUNG!

 

 **SCoups:** shit *SOONYOUNG

 

 **Hoshi:** lol Spoonyoung

 

**[ Young1 has changed Hoshi’s name to Spoonyoung ]**

 

 **SCoups:** the fact is that we need to chat… Seokmin, would you make an Alpha's only chat? You're included along with the betas, bc we all need to know how to treat our spouses and loved ones

 

 **Rapmonster:** I agree

 

 **JB:** I don't mean to be rude, but later I'll make a leaders chat, for now, don't include my 6 in anything, I have some news

 

 **Rapmonster:** ok, as long as you're ok

  


**_9:25am, Wednesday_ **

 

_{DK HAS MADE A GROUPCHAT}_

 

 ** _GROUP CHAT:_** _unnamed_

 

_[ DK added Hoshi, Rapmonster, SCoups, verno, junhi, Dino, Jisooschrist and Giantno  to the groupchat ]_

 

 **_[_ ** **DK has named the groupchat Alpha’s Only ]**

 

 **SCoups:** first lesson

 

 **Rapmonster:** consent

 

 **Scoups:** yes, ALWAYS, NO MATTER WHAT, ASK IF ALL PEOPLE ENGAGING IN THE ACT IS OK WITH IT!

 

 **Jisooschrist:** preach

 

 **Rapmonster:** [ https://youtu.be/oQbei5JGiT8 ](https://youtu.be/oQbei5JGiT8) watch this.

 

 **verno:** ok I'm done

 

 **junhi:** same

 

 **SCoups:** everyone done?

 

 **Dino:** yes

 

 **SCoups:** I would also like to point out that you also have to give consent. If you don't want to do it, and you say no, in my books that is rape

 

 **Rapmonster:** it's v good to make sure you have total consent b4 doing anything. Even if it's kissing

 

 **verno:** makes sense. But what if you wanna be romantic and wanna shut them up so you kiss them?

 

 **Rapmonster:** sit down with ur loved one and write down a list of do’s and don't’s.

 

 **junhi:** that's gonna be awkward but ok

 

 **Hoshi:** wait….

 

 **Hoshi:** Jihoon and I have been having sex for like ever but neither of us said anything. One minute we're sitting there, the next both of us are making out and boom sex

 

 **AgustD:** wait….

 

 **AgustD:** WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING WITH MY BABY BROTHER?!

 

 **Hoshi:** shit

 

 **AgustD:** I'm gonna kill you

 

 **Rapmonster:** WAIT!

 

 **Rapmonster:** Did he seem to enjoy it?

 

 **Hoshi:** I mean… yeah:P. He also invited me over when Yoongi wasn't there ALL the time.

 

 **Hoshi:** like a lot. Yoongi for a shut in, you leave a lot

 

 **AgustD:** that's it imma do it

 

 **Rapmonster:** WAIT! Yoongi, if he kept inviting him over, don't you think it's serious? Like he may actually be considering maybe mating him?

 

 **SCoups:** maybe he's happy

 

 **AgustD:** … maybe…

 

 **Rapmonster:** talk to him than kill Soonyoung if you need

 

 **SCoups:** yeah!

 

 **V:** murder is fun

 

 **Hoshi:** and here I was thinking you dudes was on my side.

 

 **Giantno:** why would you think that?

 

 **junhi:** I mean like fr you're fucking his little brother

 

**_10:13am, Wednesday_ **

**_GROUP CHAT:_** _Alpha alpha three_

 

 **Rapmonster:** what's been up with you

 

 **JB:** this isn't against you or am I withdrawing from our pack agreements. But as of late some of my pack has been letting their grades fail, so I'm going to ask to remove us all from any of the gc. The only gc we're gonna be in is me in this one and the omega omega three.

 

 **SCoups:** I understand I would do the same if anyone in mine was failing. Luckily for us, everyone is to afraid of Jeonghan's dissatisfaction to actually let their grades get below a B

 

**_10:17am, Wednesday_ **

**_GROUP CHAT:_** _Unnamed_

 

**[ JB, JR, Markie, JACKSON!!!, young1, and Yugyeom have all been removed from the chat ]**

 

 **junhi:** why did they leave?!

 

 **SCoups:** their grades have all gotten low. JB took their phones and if you let your grades get low the whole pack is gonna feel Jeonghan's rath

 

 **Mum:** better watch it. He ain't lying.

 

 **Lit King:** wait so if Vernon fails ur gonna take away my phone too?!

 

 **verno:** how dare thy suggest tis I whom would fail

 

 **Lit King:** wtf

 

 **DivaBoo:** … Idk what I am getting myself into, but…. Why?

 

 **DivaBoo:** why does my omega want _that_

 

 **verno:** bc I'm weird, kind, loving and am one day going to be hokage.

 

 **Jisooschrist:** am I the only one who thought he was gonna say 'Be a good father.’ But then he did that bs and I can no longer support him having kids

 

 **V:** in our pack, Naruto is our fucking jam.

 

 **Rapmonster:** a good bonding moment we have is watching it tho

 

 **SCoups:** your kids sit still enough to watch it?! Jeonghan and I tried and then they started to bounce off the walls, eye fuck eachother, singing contests, or having early midlife crises

 

 **verno:** meanie was totally the second

 

 **Lit King:** I told you not to call us that! We're not even together

 

 **Giantno:** yet

 

 **Lit King:** what

 

 **Giantno:** *yeet

 

 **Lit King:** Oh ok

 

 **verno:** I am a ded bitch.

 

 **Rapmonster:** MY PACK BETTER BE IN CLASS WORKING

 

 **SCoups:** same here

 

 **junhi:** what about helping a friend through their heat? Bc minghao just went into one and idk what to do im kind of panicking bc I want this but he's under the influence of heat which means it's rape bc its like in that video and you don't pour tea down a sleeping person's throat but he's coming onto me and I swear if no one gets here soon I won't be able to hold back so please please come and help

 

 **SCoups:** jun, calm down. You panicking is gonna make him. Which is gonna make your alpha take control.

 

 **SCoups:** Jeonghan, what should we do?

 

 **Mum:** let me check his paper.

 

 **Mum:** he said yes

 

 **junhi:** he said that?!

 

 **Woozi:** duh! Even I know that he likes you and I'm a shut in and only come out when Soonyoung makes me

 

 **Nigel:** speaking of which, Jihoon where are you I have a soda for you.

 

 **Woozi:** I'm somewhere you can't be rn

 

 **Nigel:** why not

 

 **DivaBoo:** Yoongi I'll give you a hint. Soonyoung and I share this class hour in dance. He's not here

 

 **Nigel:** DURING CLASS OMG!!! WTF!!

 

 **Woozi:** SEUNGKWAN WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TELL HIM

 

 **DivaBoo:** bc if I'm not allowed to have sex rn nobody should get to enjoy that past time

 

 **Woozi:** wait… who said anything about sex?

 

 **DivaBoo:** you're not having sex?

 

 **Woozi:** no

 

 **Spoonyoung:** we're just enjoying the day omg

 

 **Spoonyoung:** what is wrong with you people?! Just bc we're skipping class doesn't mean we're having sex. We aren't like Seungkwan and Vernon

 

 **Giantno:** wait since when has verkwan been a thing???

 

 **verno:** we aren't a thing

 

 **DivaBoo:** we just sometimes like to relieve stress without the drama of a relationship

 

 **Giantno:** so you're fuck buddies

 

 **verno:** non-romantic sex bfs is the non dick way to say it.

 

 **V:** dudes. You both have no in your names

 

 **verno:** mine was an accident. When I was trying to type in vernon I dropped my phone and it pressed ok and you can't change your log in name so I'm stuck with verno

 

 **Giantno:** and I let Wonwoo pick mine.

 

 **Lit King:** wait… no

 

 **Giantno:** yup when I asked you out that first time you said giantno dude and I liked it so boom

 

 **Chimchim:** im sick.

 

 **Chimchim:** ever since my heat I can't eat anything without throwing up

 

 **Mother:** maybe you caught something

 

 **V:** I like the rolling stones

 

 **BabiKookie:** wait Tae hold that thought. Jimin, are you pregnant

 

 **Chimchim:** WHAT?! NO!

  
**junhi:** FIGHT IN THE CAFETERIA EVERYONE STFU AND GET YOUR ASSS HERE


End file.
